The Other Side
by blackkitty479
Summary: Nikola Tesla has to deal with his mortal life. But when he finds out that vampires are not exactly extinct, he will be forced to find out what it's like to be on the other side-especially when he has feelings for the one he has to fight with. Chapter 5!
1. Dangerous Alliance

**_This is my first multi-chapter story. I want to start by saying this is NOT for John Druitt fans, because he will be one of the bad guys (more than he normally is in the show). Even if this is mainly a Helen/Nikola story, they won't physically appear in this first chapter-sorry for that, but I felt the need for a chapter that would clarify things a little. I will try to upload new chapters as soon as possible, but I can't promise you anything. Spoilers for "Sleepers" and "Haunted"._**

**_As usually, I don't own anything "Sanctuary"_**

* * *

He watched her as she sat there, completely at peace, in a five star restaurant. How could she be so at peace, after what she did? How could she not turn her back every five seconds, after she had killed his daughter?! How could she walk at night, knowing that he, the most dangerous serial killer of all time, was on her trails? Dana Whitcomb was surely a stupid human. John Druitt puffed in disgust when he saw her sipping a cup of champagne. She was celebrating…what? Another day of her life? Well, he was determinate to make it the last one. Watching her as she exited the restaurant, he grabbed his old sword.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing here?" he thought. "Helen is right; killing her won't bring Ashley back."

"_But it will stop your blood thirst. And you know this is not about Ashley." _said his inner voice.

"Yes it is. She was my daughter, the daughter of the woman I loved."

" _Come on, John, we both know that this is not about Ashley. This is about resurrecting your wounded ego. You weren't able to protect your daughter, and what is worse, you weren't able to make her love you. After all, how could she love you? You are a killer._

"You are the killer!" John screamed. "I didn't want to harm anybody!"

"_You can't fool me, John. You enjoyed watching their blood flowing on their bodies, you enjoyed taking the revenge on them for what you've been forced to endure-you never liked having a woman as your boss, didn't you?"_

"I love her! I may not like that she is so bossy, but I love her!"

"_Women are not made to rule, John, and we both know it. Women are made to be fragile, to be obedient…And if they don't understand this, you have to make them understand. Look what Dana did. Do you think that a man would have treated Ashley the way she did? A man would have simply killed her, but turning her against you and her mother…only a woman could do such thing. That's why Dana needs to die."_

"Dana Whitcomb will be my last victim, I assure you of that. But you are right: she needs to die."

John pulled out his sword and slowly moved in the dark, closer and closer to Dana. He grabbed her from the back, holding his sword at her neck.

"Don't move and I promise I will make it quick." He whispered.

"Mr. Druitt, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Knowing Helen Magnus, I assume you are here on your own, which gives us the opportunity to talk."

"This gives me the opportunity to rip your flesh off you bones. I'm really good at that."

" I am familiar with modern history, thank you. But I don't think you want to kill me. I can give you everything you want. We could work together."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you've started seeing Helen again, she kept rejecting you, hasn't she?"

"It's not your business."

"I think it is, Mr. Druitt. You never wondered why she keeps rejecting you?"

"She is obviously afraid of me. I can't blame her for that."

"Helen Magnus, afraid of somebody? I doubt it. She is in love. And not with you."

John pressed harder with his sword on Dana's neck, causing little drops of blood to flow. "What are you saying?!" he yelled.

"I suggest we continue this discussion after you release me." Dana said. "I think it is safer for both of us."

"I don't think so. Continue."

"Helen Magnus is in love with someone. She may not admit it, but she loves him. And until he is not dead, you'll never have her for yourself."

"How can she love someone more than me? We've known each other for a century. I hope you aren't talking about Zimmerman."

"She knows him for over a century too. I am talking about Nikola Tesla."

"You've wasted ten precious minutes of my life. This will make your death more painful. She doesn't love Tesla, he is just a big thorn in her side."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Druitt, but she loves him. She kissed him last year in Rome. My agents saw them. And that blush on her face every time she is with him…"

Something clicked inside John when he heard these words. Could Dana be right? After all, he knew about Tesla's attraction to Helen since they were The Five, but she never responded to that. It was just a friendly banter between them.

However, when he became Jack the Ripper and she discovered the truth, she ran to Tesla for comfort. He always expected she would run to James, after all, he was their best friend, but when he followed her at night, he often saw her with Tesla. And now, he realized that he never thought how close Colorado Springs and British Columbia were. The Five separated when they found out about him, but Helen and Tesla were the only one that remained somewhat close to each other. James stayed in London, Nigel went to India, but they both went to the New World- Helen in Canada and Tesla in the USA, but that was still much close than normally.

"I did a little research on them. You have no idea how cooperative Gregory was when I captured him." said Dana, interrupting his thoughts. "Did you know that Nikola went to Helen's graduation party?"

"James went too. I heard about it."

"Yes, but Tesla was the only one that kissed her. It was their first kiss, well, he only kissed her on the cheek, to congratulate her, but Gregory was a little worried about the blush on Helen's face- he didn't approve them too much as a couple. I think his exact words about this were "I never saw Helen so happy since she discovered the Source Blood." He seemed really worried."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because deep down you know that I am right. What about all the trouble Helen went through to fake his death? Do you really think she would have done the same for you? She tried to kill you the moment she found out who you were."

"Yes, but when you turned Ashley against us, she worked with me to stop her."

"She needed fast transport, John. That's why she asked you to help. And I guess you don't know about the Mexico incident, do you?"

"I heard about it. Tesla tried to revive his kind, things went wrong and he was captured, Helen came to rescue him and they managed to defeat the vampires, but Tesla was affected by his weapon too. So what?"

"When was the last time Helen went on a hostile territory, with completely no information about what she was facing just to help someone? "

"When she went to rescue Ashley. Bloody bastard!"

"Exactly. Now, let me tell you about my plan. You could kill Tesla and I will make Helen listen to you, to love you."

"Wait a second. If she loves him, she'll never forgive me for killing him."

"Yes, she will. I know how to control her. The same we controlled Ashley. I still have some Source Blood left."

"You want to turn Helen into a monster."

"Not exactly. I just want to control her. A smaller dose of the Source Blood will do that. And then, you'll have he just for you, for all eternity. Just as you wished."

"Tesla is not so easy to kill."

"You won't kill him. She will. He loves her and he will be completely defenseless if we turn her into a vampire. Magnets? This won't stop her."

"It's not fair."

"Since when do you do only what it is fair, _Jack?_"

"_You could have her just for you, John. For all eternity. And you'll get to see Tesla dying and we both know that's even better. He was always better than you, even before you injected the Source Blood. He was smarter than you, he is more handsome than you and he was the one that got the most powerful after injecting the Source Blood. He became immortal, John, and what did you get? The power of jumping from one place to another? Life wasn't fair with you, John, we both know it. Back in London, whenever you tried to take Helen out, at first she would say no and stayed to work in her laboratory-with him. They used to sit so close to each other whenever doing an experiment…She loved him more than she loved you, John, they were both scientists, they were both eager to discover what secrets the world had. You were just a lawyer; you got into their group just because Gregory insisted. She was absolutely devastated when he became a monster, she used to stay late at night to try to find a cure, and, unlike you, he accepted her help. You won a fight when she accepted to marry you, but you haven't won the war. She is so at peace when she is with him, John, so relieved, and when she is with you, she is always holding her finger on the trigger. Her feelings for you are not the same now. You got old, John, and Tesla remained as young as he was in London. You have a chance now, old friend, the chance to make things right once and for all. Don't waste it."_

Druitt released Dana and he put his sword back in its sheath. "I'm listening." he said.


	2. The Change

**I would like to start by thanking you for all your great reviews. They made me as happy as never before. As promised, this is my second chapter. I now know there will probably be four chapters. I hope you'll like it, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.**

* * *

It was a peaceful evening at the Sanctuary. Helen was in her office, reading her emails, when Will entered.

"It seems we don't have pretty much to do tonight, huh?" he said. "I and the guys are going out, care to join us?"

"I'm sorry, Will, but I have other plans." she said, turning her laptop to him. "I have to visit an old friend."

Will looked suspiciously at Helen, noticing the slight blush in her cheeks and then at the screen. There was an email from Nikola Tesla.:

"_I have been doing some experiments lately and I am really pleased of how they are going. However, I might need your help with the next phases of my project, could you meet me tonight at 10 o'clock at the Italian restaurant in New City so we could discuss about it?"_

"It seems you have a date." said Will, giggling."OK then, have fun!"

Helen threw him a no-nonsense look. "It's not a date, Will. It's just a professional meeting. "

"At 10 o'clock pm. Right. Just be careful. He might be back to his regular selfish experiments."

"He is completely harmless, Will. He can't use his blood anymore to make new vampires. He probably went back to physics, and no harm can come from that."

"If you say so… Do you want me to come too?"

"I would rather have you going out with the others. No offense, but he called me and not you and he might get upset if I bring somebody else."

"OK, no problem." He said, leaving her office. "Professional meeting. At 10 o'clock, in the evening and she wants privacy. She definitely forgot I'm a psychologist. " he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Helen shouted.

Alone in her office, she couldn't help asking herself if Will was right. What was she doing? Accepting a meeting at that hour in the night, alone, with Nikola, in an expensive restaurant… Well, it was probably just nostalgia. She missed her days as one of The Five and after all, in London, they used to work at night too. This wasn't so different. Then why did she feel butterflies in her stomach when she thought about meeting him? What was it with Nikola that felt her feel like a teenage girl?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kate, who entered her office.

"I heard you have a date with Vlad tonight. So, what will you be wearing?"

"It's not a date, for God's sake!" Helen answered. "He asked my help and I am always willing to help an old friend."

"Especially if he has steely blue eyes that make you melt every time your looks lock to each other…"

"Miss Freelander, you are way out of your line!" Helen said, trying to look angry and to keep herself from blushing.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention he attracts you like a magnet. Oops, strange choice of words."

"Could you please stop insinuating that I am in love with him? We are just friends, nothing more."

"I'm sorry, Magnus, but I don't buy that. Will told me about your reaction in Mexico when you saw him. You don't bite your lip for nothing. Not to mention your little moment in that closet…I honestly don't know what you would have done if we weren't there. And I noticed you were totally looking at his mouth."

"_Damn her bounty hunter reflexes."_ Helen thought. _"I was sure nobody noticed that."_ "Well, you aren't _totally _right. I don't melt every time I look in his eyes."

"But…?"

"But I have to admit that his voice makes my knees tremble sometimes. If you say something about this to the others, or worse, to Nikola, I swear to God I will fire you."

"My lips are sealed, Magnus. Don't worry. However, you'll have to admit your feelings to him one day. It's inevitable."

"Well, I managed to hide them for over a century. How hard can it be to continue?"

"Well then, good luck on your date." Kate said, leaving her office.

"It's a business meeting!" Helen shouted after her.

After two hours, Helen got into her car and drove to the restaurant, the number of butterflies in her stomach increasing as she got closer to the destination.

She entered the restaurant, but Nikola wasn't there.

"Helen…" she heard a terrifying familiar voice behind her. "I'm sorry to tell you, but your dear Nikola couldn't come."

Helen slowly turned to face her interlocutor, regretting the stupidity of not taking her gun with her.

"Well, I don't remember you dressing up like that when we used to date in London." John Druitt said, pointing to her short skirt. "Too bad Nikola won't be able to appreciate it."

"What have you done to him?" she asked, terrified that Nikola could be dead.

"The most important question is what _you_ will do to him. Nothing would have pleased me more than killing him. Nothing more than making you kill him."

"John, I thought you could control that beast inside you. I don't know what are you planning, but I beg you to live me and Nikola alone. Whatever reasons you think you have for killing him, you are wrong. Listen to me. I can cure you. Just give me a chance."

" Nope. I don't think so."John grabbed her from the hand and teleported.

They arrived in what seemed to be an old prison. He threw Helen in a cell and locked her up.

"I'll let you two have a little chat until Dana finishes the preparations." He said.

"What are you talking about?! Dana Whitcomb?! I thought you killed her!"

"Yes, well, you were right. Killing her was a bad idea. That wouldn't have brought Ashley back. But Dana made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I really think we can work together."

"John, you can't trust her! She killed our daughter!"

"_Our_ daughter? Ashley was only your daughter. You took her from me."

"Yes, well, that's what happens if you start killing. I didn't want her to know the truth."

"Of course you didn't. You were ashamed with me. Well, things will change now. We will spend the eternity together, even if you like it or not."

"You can't make me love you! I loved you, John, with my entire being, but you…you changed, John. I will try my best to help you, but you have to let me go."

"I can't make you love me, but Dana is able to do that." Saying that, he left, leaving her crying.

Helen slowly turned to face the other occupant of her cell. Lying on the floor, there was Nikola, who was barely breathing.

"My God, Nikola, what did he do to you?"she asked terrified.

"I must have died and got to Heaven. Because angels only live there."

"I am not an angel, Nikola." she said crying. "It's me, Helen."

"You definitely look like one." he said, smiling sadly. "You know, in other circumstances, I would have really enjoyed seeing you dressed like that. Because you are smoking hot. But your beloved Johnny thought it was fun to kidnap me and torture me."

"Don't call him like that. I don't love him. Not anymore."

"Are you serious?" he asked, hope burning inside his blue eyes.

"I am. Now, tell me what happened."

"I was in my hotel room, sleeping, and that bastard came and teleported me in here, where he and our friend Dana Whitcomb made a hobby of daily torturing me."

"How come you weren't able to defend yourself?"

"The bastard caught me by surprise. He threatened to cut my neck with his sword. By the way, did you know that he now has a silver sword? I don't know how much it cost him, but it was definitely worth it, because I wasn't able to disarm him. You know, that's ironic. For 100 years, I mocked the whole "silver bullet/sword thing" and now I really am vulnerable to these kinds of things."

"Did you try to break out from your cell?"

"I didn't. I knew they were planning to bring you here too and I stayed to help you."

"Oh, Nikola…" she said, reaching her hand to caress his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"You are here with me now. That's all that counts. Now, I have a plan for escaping."

"How touching." John said, entering their cell. "I am sorry, but I'll have to split you lovebirds up." He forcibly grabbed Helen and teleported away, with an infuriated Nikola screaming after him to come back.

Nikola was left alone in his cell, with no idea of what was going to happen with him. But that didn't even matter. Not when the only one he loved was in a life threatening situation. He had to escape, and he had to save her.

He approached his cells bars and discovered they were made from iron.

"Big mistake, Johnny." he thought. Using his magnetic powers, he tried to pull the bars apart, but that was a difficult enough task, because he was weakened and unable to concentrate, thinking of what they were going to do with Helen. However, after two hours, he managed to break free. He soon discovered they had been holding them in some kind of subterranean prison and tried to find a way up.

Nikola managed to find an elevator and desperately searched the whole building for Helen. There were only empty laboratories and deserted rooms. However, on the last floor, he heard Helen screaming in a laboratory. He stormed in, only to see Dana and John watching him victoriously.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you alone. You now really have a lot of things to talk. When you finish, Helen, meet me where we established." said John. He grabbed Dana's hand and teleported to an unknown destination.

"Helen, what happened here?" Nikola asked worried. "What did they do to you?"

She threw him an empty look, here beautiful blue eyes now blackened. In a split of a second, she broke the threads that kept her tied to the hospital bed she was in and attacked Nikola, with her nails turned into dangerous vampiric claws.

"Helen, it's me!" Nikola shouted. "What have they done to you?"

"I have to kill you." she roared, kicking him and throwing him on the floor. Nikola desperately tried to find something that could help him, but Helen was simply too fast.

She approached him, with her claws pointed to him neck, and she prepared to give him the finishing stroke.

"Helen, stop it. This is not you. They changed you. Listen to me. Don't kill me. I love you."

She approached him even more, but there was something in his blue eyes that kept her from killing him. His look was so unguarded, so vulnerable, so afraid of rejection, that something clicked inside her. She just couldn't kill him. Because, as strange as it sounded, she now realized that there was something more important than John's orders. Something more important than her newly discovered killer instinct. Something even more important than her previous life, which she now started to remember. Somehow, Nikola's blue eyes were the only thing that enlightened the darkness she was drowning in. And she couldn't kill him. She couldn't kill him because she loved him. And no Source Blood was going to change that. She let her hands fall and embraced him with all the strength she had left.

He gently took her in his arms and ran to the elevator. However, it seems Dana had thought at that, because the elevator's cable was cut. And the stairs were now swarming with Cabal agents, who had found out that Helen hadn't completed her mission.

In another day, Nikola would have stayed and fought. But now, when he didn't know how much he will be able to control her, when his only priority was to save her life, he had no other option than running. He ran on the roof, holding Helen in his arms, but they were soon surrounded by Cabal agents.

"Stop running, Mr. Tesla. You have no place to go. And these riffles are loaded with silver bullets. We wouldn't want you or Miss Magnus get hurt."

"Children these days…" he muttered. "They find a new trend in weaponry and swarm to get their hands on it. And they have the insolence to presume that I have no place to go."

"Nikola, what are we going to do?" Helen asked, terrified. "I'll have to surrender. They will leave you alone, they only want me."

"I would rather die myself than losing you, Helen." He said, approaching the edge. "I have a better plan. But you'll have to trust me."

"It is useless, Mr. Tesla. You can't escape."

"Maybe I can't. But she can, and that's the only thing that matters." He turned his face from his followers and jumped into mid air, still holding Helen in his arms.


	3. Fighting Your Inner Monster

**I would like to start by thanking: **

**1. All of you who reviewed my story until now, you are a great support.**

**2. The wonderful girls (and boys) on the GW thread, (a place where I don't go too often, shame on me), for giving me the idea of Nikola being able to levitate.**

**For any Bram Stoker fans that may read this story: I'm sorry about the ending, but in my crazy world, it really made sense:P.**

**P.S.: This story will now have five chapters probably, it is a little harder to finish than I originally expected.**

* * *

Falling, Nikola watched the agents that remained on the roof, unable to follow them. It was the first time he had jumped from such a height, but it was his only choice. If he wouldn't have jumped, they would have surely killed him and probably kill Helen too afterwards. But now, they had a chance. After all, Earth was just a magnet. And magnets can either attract or reject themselves. He concentrated as hard as he could and he managed to levitate just before they would have hit the ground. The agents on the roof shot at their direction, but he managed to fly past the bullets and hide. After the agents gave up searching, he took Helen to his house.

Helen opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room she had never seen before. Right beside her bed, there was Nikola, who looked worried at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story. You just stay here and relax and I'll bring you your breakfast."

"But the last thing I remember was that we were falling. How did we escape? I mean, how did you escape, because I guess a fall can't kill me?"

"Just because you are a vampire now, Helen, you don't have to let your ego grow too much. You aren't the only one who is not affected by falls. We'll talk about this after you'll have your breakfast."

Without another word, Nikola left, leaving Helen puzzled. How did they escape? And more important, what was going to happen to them? If Dana or John found out that Nikola was still alive, they would have come and killed them. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't go to the Sanctuary either, because that would have been the first place they'll look for them. However, she had to warn the ones at the Sanctuary to keep the EM field up. Until she found a way to cure John and stop Dana, she and Nikola were condemned to a life of running.

Nikola came with a bottle of red wine. "Take it. Trust me, it helps." He said.

"How about some food?" Helen asked. "I feel a little hungry."

"I'm sorry, Helen, but since I'm the only source of food around here, we'll have to keep you on a diet. I wouldn't appreciate being bitten."

Helen threw him a terrified look. He was right: being a vampire meant that she would have to live on drinking other people's blood. The thought didn't only disgust her, but made her worry for him: what if she won't be able to control herself? The last thing she would have wanted was to hurt him, or worse, kill him.

"What are we going to do? I'll have to eat, eventually." She asked.

"Well, you know the drill. I am going to prepare you a dose of the treatment you used to give me when I was a vampire, but it will take some time. I made the mistake of throwing the doses I had left when I was devamped. Meanwhile, you'll have to fight your vampire part, and trust me, that won't be easy. But you'll make it. I trust you."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You would do the same. As a matter of fact, you did. Back in London. Remember?"

Helen smiled sadly. After Nikola was changed, she had been the only one of The Five that supported him. The others were terrified of his new form and rejected him, but she stayed. She used to stay at nights, beside his bed, and take care of him. The first weeks were the worse. She tried her best to develop a cure, but it took her some time. And somehow, Nikola managed to overcome his hunger and not bite her all that time. She never understood how, but if he could stop hurting her, she would do the same. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that she was now dressed in a dressing gown.

"Nikola, where are my clothes?" she asked.

"They are in a safe place. I'm sorry, but I had to search you for any tracking devices those two would have planted on you."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes." He showed her a small tracking device which was now fried. "Took care of it. They won't be able to find us so easily now."

"Wait a minute. Magnets affect such devices. You could have taken care of it without taking all of my clothes off, couldn't you?"

Nikola smiled devilishly. "Yes, I could have done that. But I thought it would be more… interesting to take care of things in the usual way."

"I thought you'd say that. You are completely incorrigible."

"Well, I saved your life back there. I thought I deserved a little reward."

"Which brings us to my first question. How did we escape? And more important, why did you jump?"

"Because it was the only way we would have both survived. If I didn't do it, they would have killed me and force you to live an eternity being a vampire. And I think you wouldn't have liked that."

"You are right. But how did you survive the fall?"

"Earth is basically a magnet, Helen. Magnets can either attract or reject themselves. It was just a matter of reversing the polarity." Saying this, he lifted himself off the floor, keeping his feet at five centimeters above it." I recently discovered that I could levitate."

"That's impressive." Helen said.

"Impressive enough to make you kiss me?"

"Don't push it. I can still slice you into pieces, remember?"

"Vampire ego. How unpleasant."

"Yes, well, you wouldn't know what's it like, would you? Anyway, what is this place?"

"It's probably the safest place you could be now. I hope you realize that I can't take you to the Sanctuary. Not yet."

"I do. However, I will have to alert Will."

"I knew you'd say that. There is a phone in the living room if you can walk."

Helen got up on her feet and started walking. She staggered a little, but she managed to get into the living room of what now seemed to be a villa. She phoned Will, which answered quickly.

"Magnus, where the heck are you? We were dead worried."

"I'm sorry. Things have complicated themselves. I can't come home for few more days. You just watch your back and most importantly, keep that EM shield up, OK?

"Druitt problems?"

"You have no idea."

"What about Tesla?"

"He's with me. It's a long story; I'll tell you all when we get back. Until then, let's just say that John found an ally in Dana Whitcomb."

"As in the Cabal Dana Whitcomb?"

"Yes. I'll call you tonight, but we'll have to keep our calls short, because they could be tracking your phone." Saying this, she hung up. "I hope they'll be OK."

" Don't worry. We are the target, not them."

"That really makes me happier. Now, let me help you with your research."

"You should stay in bed."

"I won't let you have all the fun, Nikola. Don't forget that I have been injected with the Source Blood two times. We might be on an unknown territory."

" OK. Then, let me show you to the lab."

As soon as they got into the lab, Helen collapsed.

"Are you OK?" Nikola asked, worried.

She looked at him with blackened eyes. "Did I ever tell you how much I want you?" she asked, pushing him on the floor and staying atop of him. She started kissing him, biting his lower lip.

"Helen, stop it!" he said, gasping for air. "That's not you."

"You want this as much as I do, Nikola. Why should I stop?"

"Because I don't appreciate this kind of behavior from you, Helen. Not when I know that you wouldn't have done this if you hadn't been transformed."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"If only the circumstances were different…" he said, throwing her off him. "I'm sorry, Helen, but if you continue like this, I'll be forced to sedate you." He managed to get to a syringe and injected her with a dose of morphine.

When Helen woke up, she was back in the hospital bed. She tried to get up, but discovered that she was tied up.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Helen, but as much as I enjoy working with you, I think I'll have to do it alone. You aren't a very friendly coworker."

"Let me go, you pathetic mortal!"

"I honestly don't know how you were able to stand me when I was a vampire. It seems vampires really have a problem with their ego, don't they?"

"Come on, Nikola, look at me. You know I love you. Let me go. Please."

He looked at her, but she was still in her vampire form. "I'm sorry, Helen. Your condition is not negotiable." He said and left her alone.

Alone, in his laboratory, Nikola continued working on the cure. He was terrified of what Helen had become. A vampire, a creature thirsted of blood, a…monster. The thought that he once wanted her to be like this made him tremble. He always loved her, but now…now, when she only wanted to feast on his blood, when her beautiful blue eyes were blackened, he simply didn't recognize her. How could she have changed so much? But then again, he knew the fight she was having with herself better than anyone else. He had been in this exact position himself. But he somehow managed to win the battle. And deep down, he knew that he only won because Helen had stayed beside him. The fact that he loved her and her beautiful blue eyes kept the evil in him at bay, until she was able to develop a treatment for his hunger. And now, he was going to do the same for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden kick in his head.

"You didn't honestly think that those strands were going to resist a pair of vampire claws, did you?"

"Well, I hoped you won't try too hard to untie yourself."

"I want to suck your blood."

"Hey, that was my line, remember? Plus, I don't want to be on your menu. I'm sorry, Helen, I am almost done with the cure, but you'll have to wait one more hour."

"Do you think I really need to be cured? You know what's it like, to have the power to do anything you want. You were right, Nikola. Humans are weak. Why would I want to be ordinary again?"

"Because I was wrong. Some people are better when they aren't vampires, Helen, and you are one of them. Now, could you please go to your room and wait there?"

"I don't think so."

She kicked him, causing him to fall and then she jumped on him, with her claws pointed at his face. Holding her hands on his chest, she leaned to bite him off his neck…

"Stop it, Helen." He said choking. "You are right. You don't have to kill me. We could rule the world together. You don't have to be alone."

"That sounds tempting." She said, still holding her hands on his neck. She leaned to kiss him, but in the next moment all the surgical instruments flew into her back, rending her unconscious.

"I'm sorry for this, Helen." Nikola said. He took her in his arms and took her in the infirmary, where he tied her up again.

When he got back with the cure, Helen had healed herself and grunted at him.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. "You want to kill me!"

"I would rather die myself than kill you, Helen. The cure is ready."

He approached her and despite the fact she scratched him, he managed to inject her with the cure and after that she fell asleep.

"What happened?" she asked when she woke up. "You look like hell." She said when she saw Nikola.

"Thank you." he said ironically. "Let's not forget you made me look like that."

"I'm sorry, Nikola. That was completely inappropriate."

"Apologies accepted. Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"I'd love too. I really am sorry. I don't know what happened to me."

"Vampires are…instinctual creatures, Helen. You weren't able to control yourself anymore. It's OK. I know how it feels."

"Yes, but still…I never thought there is something that can make me jump on you like that. I nearly killed you."

"Let's forget about it. I am fine, you'll have a more normal diet from now on, and everything is fine."

They both went into the living room, where they started talking over a glass of wine.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, Nikola. I don't understand why John did all of this."

"Because he is jealous, Helen. And what is worse, he doesn't have any reasons."

"Jealous? On you? Why?"

"Because he has the stupid idea that you are in love with me. This was always his biggest fear."

"What do you mean, always?"

"You mean you didn't read that idiot book called _Dracula_?

"I did. So? It is just a story. It uses all the myths related to vampires- bat form, blood sucking and so on."

"You mean you never realized that you were Stoker's inspiration for Mina?"

"What do you mean?"

"That alcoholic Irish hack seemed to find John an interesting source, even if he was completely aware of the fact he was Jack the Ripper."

"You don't say…"

"Come on, Helen! A lawyer, named Jonathan, is engaged to an English woman, in the Victorian period, and a vampire, which, by the way, is from a foreign country, falls in love with her too and then she helps her fiancée kill the vampire? You mean this never rang a bell to you? That idiot ape named Druitt thought this would be a good way to convince you not to fall in love with me after you left him."

"That was a really stupid thing to do." She said chuckling. "Not to mention it…"She hesitated a little, but she just had to say it, once and for all. "…didn't work."

"It was really a…" he started saying, but made a pause as his brain caught up with his ears. "What?" he asked, his incredibly blue eyes locked to hers.

"I love you." She whispered, and pressed her lips against his. He hesitated a little, but when he realized she wasn't in her vampiric form, he gave up and fully enjoyed the touch of her soft lips. She let her fingers play with his completely messed up hair, dragging him even closer into the kiss. With her newly discovered superhuman strength, she pushed him against the sofa, making him to breathe heavily. This caused Nikola to make their lips split apart and push her away.

"I'm sorry, Nikola." She sighed."I just got a little too excited, that's all."

"Yes, we'll have to work a little on how you show your feelings to me, but apart from that, I think we are doing well." He said smirking.

Trying her best not to transform into a vampire again, she kissed him again, but they were interrupted by the light that flashed briefly and then shut down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The EM shield went down." Nikola replied. "They will come."

Helen realized that it was now up to her to protect him. Dana and John were coming to kill them, but she couldn't let them hurt Nikola. She was going to fight with all her heart. She was sure Dana was guilty for all of this, and she still hoped to save John. But if Dana thought it was a funny thing to do to transform her into a vampire, she was going to prove her otherwise.

"Let them come." She said.


	4. The Final Fight

**Sorry for this update taking so long, but my real life kept me from writing:( I started this chapter with a desire of writing an epic battle between John and Nikola, and I ended up writing a battle between Helen and John- not so epic as I would have intended, but I hope you'll like it anyway. As for Helen's new power, well, I have some plans for using it in the last chapter, and that's the main reason I gave it to her, but I'm not going to spoil anything! Thank you for all your great reviews!**

* * *

Staying there, in the living room, waiting for them to come, made Helen a little worried. She knew that she was now immortal, but John had managed to defeat Nikola once for a while, even if he had been in his vampire form. What would happen if he did the same now? How would she be able to protect Nikola? When John and Dana finally teleported inside, she gripped Nikola's hand and realized that she has to fight and win this battle. For him, if not for her.

"You are both alive." Said John coldly. "I must say I am disappointed."

"We are sorry to disappoint you, Johnny, but we managed to get past Helen's transformation."

"John, listen to me. " said Helen."I know that you are angry and jealous, but this doesn't mean you have to kill us. This is not you. It's that thing inside you. You have to get rid of it. I will help you, but you have to let me do it. I know that there is a cure. If I could be cured of my vampiric lust for blood, you can be cured too."

_Don't listen to her, John. She wants to kill you. She doesn't love you anymore, John, she betrayed you. Just like every woman in your life. You know how women are, John, and you used to help changing the world. Remember? Do you remember Mary, Catherine, Annie and Elizabeth?_

"SHUT UP! " he yelled. "That wasn't me!"

_You enjoyed the smell of blood that lingered on your hands; you wanted to see their look on their face when they realized that they only have a second left to live, you liked laughing at the face of those idiots from Scotland Yard that didn't manage to catch you, even at the face of your colleagues, especially James, you loved feeding them with incorrect theories. That is the real you, John. You can't let anyone change you. Not even Helen._

"Do you love me, Helen?" he asked, trying to ignore the voice in his head.

"No, John. Not anymore. I made a choice, John, and I didn't choose you. I'm sorry, but you changed, John. You are not the man I fell in love with."

"I told you that she doesn't love you." said Dana. "But since I am in a good mood today, I am willing to deal with you. You can live with your precious Nikola, but you'll have to hand over the Sanctuary network."

"I'm sorry, Miss Whitcomb, but I am not willing to deal. Not this way. You lied to me. You said that if we inject her with the Source Blood she'll listen to us. Not jump in his arms."

"The problem with you English people is that you don't understand how powerful love is." Said Nikola.

"Hey!" said Helen, a little angry.

"I'm sorry for that, Helen. I will rephrase. English _men_ don't understand love."

"That's better."

"You mean you didn't kill him because you love him?! Helen, are you serious?"

"I was never more serious in my life. I love him, John. He understood me, John, in a way you never did. You never understood my wish to prove myself, to become a great scientist; you never understood my will to protect the mistreated creatures of this world, you never understood what it means to be a scientist. We were different, John, even before you changed. And after that, I tried to help you, but you behaved so coldly that I was terrified."

"What about our engagement? What about our daughter?"

"I was so happy when you asked me to marry you, John. But now I realize that you never loved me. Not as much as I loved you. Because if you did, you would have found a way to fight your instincts, your desire to kill. You would have never tried to hurt me."

_She is right, John. You are not able to love anyone. You are a monster. But that's who you are, and no one can change you. Nothing thrills you more than killing someone, than watching someone right in the eyes when you kill them. It's a primordial pleasure, John, and you know how it feels. Nothing pleases you more than resurrecting your wounded ego. And Helen and Nikola have messed enough with you. They have to pay, John, and you know it. You know what you have to do, John._

"I am going to ask you one more time, Helen. Do you love me?"

"No." she said coldly.

John drew out his sword and attacked Nikola. Helen tried to protect him, but she was kicked away by Dana, who pulled out her gun and shot her three times right in the chest. But that wasn't going to stop her. Not now. She let her claws grow and transformed into a vampire, then she scratched Dana on the face. Surprised by Helen's power, Dana backed off, but it was too late. Helen attacked her with all the force that she had and knocked her down. Helen realized that she now had the power to kill her, to revenge Ashley, to get paid for all the suffering Dana had put her through. But that wasn't her. Unlike John, she wasn't a killer. She knocked Dana and left her unconscious, then turned to John and Nikola, who were still fighting.

John was constantly teleporting, kicking Nikola from the air, but the Serbian genius wasn't going to give up so easily. He flooded John's body with electricity, causing him to tremble.

"How did you do that? You are not a vampire anymore." asked John.

"You were never good at physics, Johnny. You can easily use a magnetic field to create electricity. But I don't expect you to understand that."

"As I don't expect you to understand why that was a bad idea." He said, cutting him with his sword. "You see, Nikola, I have an electric being inside me. And maybe it wasn't prepared for you and the electricity you could create when you were a vampire, but now it's a different story."

He cut him again with his sword over his chest, causing him to bleed heavily.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Nikola, but Helen will be mine after all." John said, and lifted his sword to give Nikola the final strike.

"Over my dead body." Said Helen, thrusting her claws into John's arm. Surprised, he turned to her, leaving Nikola alone for a while.

"So it's between you and me now, isn't it?" he said, hesitating a little.

_Now's your chance, John. Kill her. You have the chance to make her pay for all the things she had done to you. She kept your daughter away from you, John. Ashley was your daughter too, but she never told her that. Back at Oxford, she always wanted to control you, she was always your boss, in a century in which most women sat at home and let the men protect them. She wasn't like that, John. And deep down, you always wanted to kill her. Admit it. Those women you killed…they were substitutes, and nothing more. They were weak, John, and so were you. You were never able to kill her. You loved her, but I showed you who she really was. I showed you how women are like, John. They don't deserve to live. Not if they want to take the lead._

John thrust his sword into Helen's chest, causing her to let his arm free. She gasped for air and healed herself, but he kicked her again, knocking her down. Then, he punched her in the stomach, letting his fist go past her skin, so deep inside her that he was almost able to feel her internal organs.

Helen was lying on the floor, almost unconscious, when she saw Nikola lying unconscious besides her. He was bleeding heavily and her doctor instincts told her that every second was crucial. In a second, all her fear and pity for John were replaced by the thought that one of them has to die for the other one to live. And she wasn't going to give up Nikola. Not anymore. Something clicked inside her and she felt her eyes burning of a power she didn't recognize. She held out her hand to John's sword and it flew from his hands, leaving him unarmed.

"How did you do that?" he asked terrified. "It's pure silver, even if you had been magnetic, you wouldn't have been able to do that."

"This happens when you play with nature, John. I don't know what this is, but we'll find out."

She held out her hands at John and knocked him on the wall. Then, she got on her feet and approached him.

"I still think you can be cured, John. Let me help you."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE CURED!" he yelled and got on her feet. "I will kill you."

"Bring it on, _Jack._"

He grabbed her wrist and teleported with her several times, trying to make her dizzy. When that didn't work, he teleported her atop of a building, and threw her over the edge. Falling, she managed to make John fall too, only by looking at him. Seconds before they would have hit the ground, he grabbed her and teleported back to Nikola's home.

"This telekinetic power of you really pisses me off."

"You should have thought of that before injecting me. You never know what happens if you inject someone with the Source Blood two times."

He kicked her away, making her hit the opposite wall. Then, he grabbed his sword and teleported to her, wanting to cut her head from the air. He disintegrated, but when he reintegrated to the destination, he froze in the air, not being able to move a single molecule of his body. Helen held him like that for a while, then left him fall and hit the ground with great speed. He got up his feet, staggering, still not able to teleport, because she was holding his molecules tied together, and approached her, with his sword lifted. He kicked her, causing her to fall, and then put his sword at her neck.

_Now is your chance, John. The only one you really wanted to kill. If you cut her head, she won't be able to survive. You always wanted to take revenge on her; she was too bossy for her own good. She dared to tell you what to do, she dared to tell you that you need to be cured, she dared to fall in love with your rival, she dared to hide your daughter from you…You know what you have to do._

Listening to the voice in his head, John pushed his sword on her neck, causing her to bleed. With death so close to her, Helen realized that she was able to visualize the connections between the molecules in John and his sword. So strong, and yet so easy to break… She concentrated and John's sword started to disintegrate, soon followed by its owner. Before she could realize it, he disappeared in thin air.

She got off her feet and ran to Nikola, who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Magnus, what the heck happened here?" Will said, storming inside.

"I killed John." She said briefly. "Help me."

Will ran to Nikola and checked his pulse. "I'm sorry, Helen. He's gone."

"Don't you dare say that!" she yelled. "I won't give up on him."

"I'm sorry, Helen, but he lost a lot of blood. I doubt he could have survived."

"I have a plan."

She let Will puzzled and ran to Nikola's laboratory, where she grabbed a syringe and took a blood sample of her. She got to the freezer and took dry ice from it, then got back in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"My blood will save him. But I have to get rid of the red blood cells, so I could make him a transplant."

"Quick freeze. This may work."

"May being the appropriate word. But I won't give up. I don't want to lose him."

Helped by Will, she managed to carry Nikola in the hospital room she had been in for the last days, and put him on the bed. She injected the blood in his arm and he started to breathe heavily. His wounds began to heal, but it was too slowly, and too late.

"Damn it! Don't you die on me, Nikola." she whispered, crying. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him as if his survival depended on the passion of this final kiss. "I don't want to spend the eternity alone."


	5. Forever Starts Tonight

**This it, guys! The final chapter! After the previous one, which was a little more intense than I initially wanted, I thought it would be good to give you and me the chance to loosen up a little if you know what I mean. Thank you for all your support, your reviews were the best reward a writer could get. I told you I have plans for Helen's new power, didn't I? :P ;)**

**P.S.: Happy Easter everybody!**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Nikola realized that Helen had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. She was so beautiful when she was asleep, that he didn't dare to wake her. Yet.

Helen Magnus…The woman who had changed his life forever. Twice now. He still remembered their first meeting in London, back in the 1880s…

_It was his first year in Paris, working for Edison's company, and he had decided to take a trip to London during one of his rare moments of free time._

_However, at first, he didn't seem to be very lucky, because the weather was awful. While he was walking, a heavy rain started and soaked him from head to toes. He desperately tried to found a carriage, and when he finally did, he ran to it. However, it seemed he wasn't the only one who wanted that carriage, because he had bumped into someone who was most probably trying to get into the same carriage._

_He looked furiously at his competitor. She was a young lady, most likely in her early 30's, protected by an umbrella, unlike him. She was wearing a long, blue dress, which seemed to fit her perfectly. She lowered her umbrella, allowing him to see her sapphire blue eyes, and threw him a fiery look- a look that he had known so well now. _

"_I'm sorry, Sir, but I think I was the one who spotted this carriage first." She said coldly. Even if he could feel from her tone that she was angry, her voice made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He wished he didn't look so helpful, staying there, all wet, with his hair probably making him look like hell, he wished he could impress her somehow, but he hadn't got a clue how._

"_Well, miss, we could share it, if you haven't got a problem…" he said, praying that she accepts._

"_I don't know what things are like in your country, Sir, but sharing a carriage with someone she doesn't know, especially at this hour of night, is completely inappropriate for a single lady." When he heard these words, he cursed himself for being so direct, but the information of her being single made his mind go to the craziest places possible. How was it possible he felt such things for a woman he didn't know? _

"_I'm sorry, Miss, but this rain is killing me. I really want to get to a warm and dry place. Would you please reconsider your opinion?"_

_She threw him a confused, but warm look. "You men think are perfect, but it takes a simple rain to put you in a very difficult situation." She said smiling. "You may get in. But we'll go first to my destination, because I'm already late."_

"_Thank you."_

_They both got in the carriage, Nikola opening the door for her and receiving a smile as a sign of gratitude._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." he said when the carriage left._

"_My name is Helen Magnus."_

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said, and he couldn't miss the slight tent of blush that appeared in her cheeks._

"_And you are…?"_

"_Nikola Tesla, at your service."_

"_What are you doing in London?"_

"_I'm on holiday. I work in Paris, but I took a holiday and I decided I could see England."_

"_England is indeed a beautiful country…"_

"_How come a lady is travelling alone at this hour of night?"_

"_You think I can't take care of myself?" The fiery look was back. "I assure you, Mr. Tesla, that I am more than ready to defend myself if it's necessary."_

"_I'm sure of that. You just have to smile to make any man swoon."_

"_Are you always so bold, Mr. Tesla?"_

"_Rarely, to tell you the truth. It was just a compliment. May I ask where are you coming from?"_

"_If you must know, I'm coming from a meeting with my colleagues at Oxford. We are trying to form a group for… studying after our normal lectures."_

"_You are a student at Oxford?"_

"_Do you have a problem with that? Do you think that I can't study, just because I am a woman?"_

"_Why are you so ready to think the worst at me?" he asked. "I don't have a problem with women learning, I personally think they should be left to do what they want."_

_The blue eyes scanned him as if they were trying to see the deepest layers in his soul. It seemed the scan worked well, because she said to him in a velvety tone: "You are a really surprising man, Mr. Tesla. Most English men don't share your opinion." He could swear for a second that a tear had fallen from her eyes when she said that._

"_Well, then, I'm sorry for them, but they are the biggest idiots ever." He said, and her lips split in a laugh that let him see her perfect smile. My God, there was nothing imperfect at that woman. "What are you studying?" he asked._

"_Biology. My father was a doctor, and I want to carry on his work."_

"_So we share a passion for science. I'm a physicist."_

"_So you work at Edison's company in Paris?"_

"_Yes. Although my dream is to have a company of my own. I personally think that there could be a better way of making electricity. But nobody believes me. I actually had a fight with one of my teachers for that."_

"_I know how it feels. But trust me, it can be worse."_

"_Really?"_

"_Try being a woman and have a fight with one of your misogynist teachers. They won't even give me a diploma. Women are not allowed to enroll. I am only allowed to assist classes. It's not much, but it's something. That's why I founded this group I told you about. So I can have an opportunity to share my ideas to the world, to go past the boundaries of science, to find out what mysteries the world hides from us. Do you understand?"_

"_If there is something I fully understand, is the desire for knowledge. How many members does your group have?"_

"_Four, including me. Well, they are mostly friends of my father's , but at least I have someone I can talk to. How long are you staying in London?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we meet again this weekend. You can come too, if you want. Three of us are biologists, but I don't see why a physician couldn't join our group too. That is, if you want, of course."_

"_I'd love to, Miss Magnus." _

_The carriage stopped, and she turned to leave. "Well then, I look forward to meeting you at Oxford this Saturday, at three o'clock in the evening. Don't be late." He stood up and gently kissed her hand, his lips tremulous at the touch of her soft skin. _

"_Goodbye, Miss Magnus." He said._

_She got off the carriage and left, but she turned her face once more to him. _

"_Call me Helen." She said, and she left, her beautiful ringlets following her head shortly._

_That Saturday, he went to Oxford, to meet her again, and the rest was history._

Helen's yawn interrupted his thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at his face.

"You are alive." She said relieved.

"Thanks to you. You saved me, Helen. The third time in our lives."

"I only remember two times."

"You forgot about our first meeting." He said smiling. "I would have gotten even wetter if you didn't allow me to get in that carriage."

"I still don't know why I let you do that. Trusting somebody I don't know is not exactly my type."

"Why don't you just admit you instantaneously fell in love with me?"

"Instantaneously? I wouldn't say that exactly. But you were awfully cute with your wet hair and helpless look."

"Only cute?"

"And maybe a little sexy. But don't let that get over your head."

"You know me, right?"

"That's exactly why I'm afraid."

"Anyway, I'm glad we met. I had almost thought that going to London was one of my worst ideas. "

"Well, it wasn't a very good holiday. The weather was awful."

"It was the best holiday in my life. I met you then."

She smiled and kissed him softly, but passionately. "I'm glad you think that." She said. "So, you are back to your vampire self?"

"I'm back to my perfect self, yes." He said smirking. His eyes turned black, but only for a second. "I still don't have my electric powers, unfortunately."

"You can't have them all. I guess you are still magnetic, aren't you?"

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Literally. You have always been figuratively magnetic."

"Not enough for you, though. Yes, I am."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Since we are talking about our powers, I have to tell you something, Helen. I managed to redesign my devamper, and I also changed its power source, so I can still use it. It is going to work on you. But it's entirely your choice."

"You mean I can be back to my human form? No fangs, no claws?"

"Exactly. Only if you want to."

"Then I think I am going to use it. Being a vampire is not exactly my type."

"How about being _in love_ with a vampire?"

"Well, I think I could get used to that."

"I'm glad to hear that. Meet me in the living room when you are ready."

"OK. Where's Will, by the way?"

"You brought Junior here?"

"I didn't. He came on his own. He helped me take care of you."

Helen got up on her feet and followed Nikola in the living room. There, she found a note which said: _Call me when he recovers. I had some things to do at the Sanctuary and that's why I left, but call me as soon as he recovers or if there are problems. Will._

She sat on the sofa, waiting for Nikola, which soon arrived, holding his new devamper in his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Helen? There is no turning back."

"I am more than sure."

He grabbed the weapon and, covering the distance between them, he pressed his lips against hers, and when she embraced him, dragging him deeper into their kiss, he trusted the devamper in her heart. She let their lips part and sighed heavily in his ear, then passed out.

When she woke up, he saw Nikola coming from the kitchen, holding a bottle of red wine in his hands.

"You didn't react as I had expected." He said. "However, since you recovered, I brought this to cheer you up."

"I don't need to be cheered up."

"I know how you feel, Helen. You are sad that you are ordinary again, and you need something to make you happy. And I must say, the wine is just the beginning." He said grinning. To his surprise, she smirked at him.

"_Ordinary_, Nikola?" she asked, holding out her hand at the bottle of wine. Without hesitation the bottle flew in her hands. "So, what were you saying?"

Nikola's mouth simply refused to shot at this sight. "How did you do that?!" he asked.

"It seems your devamper didn't have a total effect on me. My DNA had already been altered, and it was designed only to take my vampire powers away. Not something else."

"Helen Magnus, you still manage to surprise me, even after 100+ years. I thought you'll want me to cheer you up, and I had some plans about it, some very elaborate plans, but it seems you don't need to be cheered up."

"I don't. I want to practice my new power."

"Right now?" he asked, and she could feel the tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes. I don't have any time to lose."

"Well, then. I'll let you…practice." He said, and turned to leave. However, the door slammed shut in his face.

"Not so fast, Nikola. I said I want to practice, but I didn't say that I don't need a training partner."

He turned back at her, with a tent of hope in his eyes. "How can I help?" he asked.

"Just relax and let me play." She said, smiling devilishly. She fixated her look on one of the buttons of his shirt, and after a short struggle, it gave up and unbuttoned itself.

"I like your idea of practicing." Nikola said, with an equally devilish smile.

"Well, unlike _others, _I can show my appreciation to someone's desire to cheer me up and practice my new powers at the same time."

"Was that aimed to me?"

"Yes."

He slowly covered the distance between them, with his shirt continuing to unbutton itself, uncovering more and more of his incredibly sexy body. Feasting with his sight, she bit her lower lip and sighed heavily.

"Practice has to wait now." She said when they were just millimeters far from each other. "It is better to do the rest manually." She crushed her lips on his, her tongue desperately trying to gain entrance. When he opened his mouth, letting their tongues meet, she moaned delightfully and let her fingers pass through his messed up hair, pulling him closer into their kiss.

"I can see that my devamper also didn't take your desire to jump on me." he said grinning, after the need of air caused their lips to part.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that was part of your vampire nature. It seems I was wrong."

"You just admitted that you were wrong? That's a first."

"Enough chattering."

He took her in his arms and gently laid her on the sofa, kissing her neck and climbing slowly to her ear. She moaned softly, but her moan turned into an exasperated sigh when the phone rang.

"What happened?" Will asked from the other side. "You didn't call."

"She was _busy,_ Junior." Nikola said.

"I get it he recovered." Will replied, ignoring Nikola.

"Yes, he did. He is back to his old self."

"I'm glad to hear that, I think. So, will you get back here?"

"Is there an emergency?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I think I am going to take a day off."

"Just one day?" Nikola asked with puppy dog eyes.

"_Damn it." _Helen thought. But he was just too damn cute for someone to resist him. Especially Helen. "You know something, Will? Make that a week."

She hung up, leaving Will shocked, and continued kissing Nikola. "You know, I'm glad I am not a vampire anymore." She said.

"Why?"

"Because a vampire married to another vampire is too strange, even for me."

"Yes, you are probably...What? Helen, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, not being able to believe his ears.

"You know, Nikola, for the first time in my life, I know exactly what I want regarding my love life."

"Really?"

"I want you. And I have an eternity to enjoy being with you."

"Well, I guess forever starts tonight, then." He said, kissing her more passionate than ever before. She kissed him back, letting her hands explore his body, and fully enjoyed this tiny bit of eternity with him.

Back at the Sanctuary, Will was sitting in Helen's office, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"What happened?" Kate asked, entering and seeing his face.

"I called Magnus."

"And?"

"Well, it appears Tesla has recovered."

"That's good news."

"Yes, but she is taking a week off."

"Magnus? The walking deffinition of the word "workaholic"?!"

"She probably thinks she has to be sure that he is fully recovered..." Will said chuckling.

"So, she wanted to be a week far from work? With Tesla?"

"Yep. And we both know what that means, don't we?"

Kate looked at Will, grinning. "It's about time." Will returned her smile and said: "Well, I guess we have no option than getting used to be called "children" every ten seconds."

_The End_


End file.
